Episode Tag: 6x22 Blue Bird
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: 'The woman next to her unfastened her seatbelt and got up, looking at her expectantly. "What are you waiting for, dear, go and get him!"' What happened after Jane was arrested and escorted out of the plane? My thoughts on the season 6 finale! Jisbon/Romance/FandomHeartattack


A/N: Hey there everyone! WE KISSED AND WE ARE CANON AND WE ARE RENEWED! LOL sry for the little outburst, but just like everyone here I can't stop rewatching the last few minutes of the episode. it was just too amazing! Robin and Simon really acted the shit out of it! Well, here are my thoughts to what happened after Jane left the plane. I think Lisbon didn't go after him right away... but luckily there were lots of good fairies on the plane who assured her to go after him would be the best thing she can do ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"But the truth, Teresa, is that I can't imagine waking up, knowing I won't see you. The truth is..." She swallowed hard when his voice broke, knowing that this would be it. This would be the moment she's been waiting for a long time. "I love you."

Breathing wasn't possible right now. She felt like she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks any longer.

Jane seemed somewhat relieved after he'd said it, like it was some burden he'd been able to get rid of. "Phew... You can't imagine how good it feels to say that out loud and it scares me and it is the truth. It's the truth of what I feel."

She looked at him. The truth. The only thing she's always wanted from him was to be honest with her, to tell her the truth and now he did. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Why did he come now? It was too late! Too late to change things! He'd screwed it up. "It's too late, Jane. It's too late," she said, trying to sound final.

"Maybe," he answered, his voice thick with tears, "maybe and I understand it. It's okay. I needed to get to this and you deserve to hear it..."

"Put your hands in the air right now, do it!" An airport security officer shouted, his weapon drawn toward Jane.

The blond consultant did as asked, never breaking eye contact with her. He was serious, she could tell. But it was too late to be serious,; he'd had his chance, right? She's just agreed to marry another man...

"I love you, Teresa. And it makes me happy to be able to say that to you." Her eyes widened in fear when the security guard roughly shoved Jane toward the exit of the plane. Her mouth opened and closed again while he was trying to turn back around to see her one last time. He was shouting now. "I love her! That woman in 12B, I love her! You take care of her!"

Lisbon's heart beat so fast, she almost forgot to breathe as she clutched her Kleenex and didn't know what to do—except for what she always did when Jane caused a scene in front of hundreds of people.

"I'm sorry, that was embarrassing," she mumbled to the woman and the man sitting next to her, wiping away the tears which wouldn't stop running.

The elderly woman next to her patted her knee: "Shh, shh, honey. Every woman on this plane is green with envy."

The man next to her nodded in agreement. Carefully, Lisbon looked around, realizing every pair of eyes in this plane was directed at her. Even the people in the front rows had turned around to see who this woman in 12B was.

She hid her face behind a hand, shaking her head. Why couldn't they stop staring? Why did Jane have to declare his love to her in front of over 100 people?! Well he'd never been one to not make a big deal out of things.

Finally, she removed her hand, still feeling like everyone was watching her.

The woman next to her unfastened her seatbelt and got up, looking at her expectantly.

"What are you waiting for, dear, go and get him!"

"No... No, I can't," she whispered, "it's too late. He's had his chance..."

"Are you really saying you want to let this one go?" the elderly woman asked a little annoyed.

"He just stopped a whole plane from leaving to tell you how he feels," the black woman in the seat behind her interjected. "The whole plane knows that he loves you."

Once again her heart felt like someone was squeezing it. He loved her. He'd said it. "I love you." Not one, not two, not three, no four times! He was Jane for god's sake, he never told her what he was thinking, or how he felt. She always had to guess. But this time... This time he'd said it and not taken it back.

"He got arrested for you," the man next to her added and she almost had to laugh, because if this man only knew how many times Jane had been arrested before, this wouldn't be anything new.

"How do you feel, Teresa?" The elderly woman asked, still standing so Lisbon could leave. "Do you love him?"

"It's complicated," Lisbon answered, but she knew she did. Always had. How else could she have survived the two years with nothing but his letters to keep her from falling apart? But why now? Why now when she was about to build a life, when after over 12 years she finally did something for herself? She'd waited for him to make a move when he came back from Venezuela... He's had so many chances... But he screwed up, he lied to her, he involved her in one of his schemes... All because he didn't want to let her go, all because he loved her.

"There is no complicated, honey. Do you love this guy, yes or no?"

"Yes," she whispered, "yes I do."

"Then I think he deserves another chance, doesn't he?" This time the woman was asking the passengers who were listening to their conversation with anticipation.

Some applauded, some whistled, but most just grinned. "Go get him girl!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile. Maybe he deserved one last chance, maybe both of them deserved to give this thing a shot. This was what she'd always wanted, right? Well, not in a plane full of people when he got arrested shortly after, but she guessed this was just how their relationship worked. Jane messed up and she had to come and save him.

"Okay," Lisbon said, finally standing up, "I'll go." She grabbed her jacket and her carryon luggage, rushing toward the exit, where one of the stewardesses was still discussing something with airport security. People behind her started clapping, wishing her good luck. She could also hear a woman saying that these things only happened in movies. Well, maybe Jane's and her relationship has never been like the movies, but perhaps this was her Happy Ending.

"God I hate you, Jane. I hate you," she groaned but of course she didn't mean it.

The flight was delayed because of Jane's little interference, so when she wanted to leave the plane, she didn't even have to flash her badge. The stewardess gave her a meaningful look before she told her goodbye and asked one of the security guards to escort Lisbon back into the terminal.

For a moment she debated whether to ask to be taken to the airport police station, but perhaps it would be best if she slept a night first—if she could after everything that happened. There were some things she had to think about and she wouldn't let Jane off the hook that easily.

Xxxxx

Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to explode. This was it. This was Jane kissing her and it was real!

When they parted, her hand rested against his cheek, while his was still lifting up her chin.

Her cheeks were flushed and she felt like she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care, because Jane looked like he was bursting with happiness. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I love you and you just made me the happiest man on earth right now, Teresa. Thank you for staying."

"You really love me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I do. Do you want to hear it again?"

"Show me instead."

Grinning, he leaned back down to fuse their mouths, this time not afraid to add a little tongue and suck at her bottom lip. Oh how he wished he could show her for real, but this was not the right place to take her. Not with a guard going crazy about them kissing in the room next door.

A cough from the door made Lisbon stiffen. She pulled away and Jane moaned in protest.

"I don't want to interrupt. I'm glad to see the two of you finally worked things out. It's about damn time." Abbott was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame.

Jane turned around and Lisbon got up, her face flushed a bright pink.

"So I take it I don't have to look for any agents to replace you on the team now, Teresa."

"No you don't. I'll stay." She stepped around the table, her shoulder brushing against Jane's. Abbott looked like he'd just won the lottery.

"Good job solving the case, Jane. Though believe me your actions will have consequences once we're back in Austin. You can't just mess up the whole airport schedule."

"I had to, it was a matter of life or death," Jane explained, grabbing Lisbon's hand.

Abbott shook his head, laughing. "Well, you are free to go. The plane to Austin leaves in four hours. But there is one thing the two of you have to do first."

Jane and Lisbon gave each other a confused look, not knowing what their boss meant.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked, a little frightened.

"Explain this whole thing between the two of you to Cho. He's been behaving like a lost puppy since I tried to explain you two to him."

They looked at each other and laughed, happy they were together, happy they loved each other. "We will try," Jane finally answered, "Poor Cho. I always thought he'd figured it out even before we did."

Abbott left the room ginning, while Jane and Lisbon remained there for another moment. "I'm happy," he said seriously, giving her his brightest smile.

"Me too," Lisbon answered.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Teresa."

"Never, Jane. Never."

"Don't you think it's time to call me Patrick now that we are...together?"

"I guess I could, but I don't know if I really want to... Maybe I'll keep that one for special occasions."

"Such as?" he asked curiously.

"For example when I say... I love you, too, Patrick."

They didn't make it out of the room for another seven minutes.

* * *

A/N: Well... let's survive the 8 month hiatus now ;D


End file.
